Hair kink
by empiree
Summary: I had never really realized that having my hair played with was such a turn on for me. Oh well, Gen-kun sure knows now. Shameless smut OC/Sanada


Hello there dear readers, this is my first lemon so please don't be too hard on me. I hope you guys enjoy it (: sexy Sanada really needs some more stories of him .

**Disclaimer:**POT does not belong to me or Sanada would never wear a shirt.

It started with the feel of his fingers running through my hair.

It was a hot and humid, lazy Sunday afternoon being spent on the couch of my house watching tv. The sun filtered in through the curtains onto the head of my boyfriend of two years now, Genichiro, who was currently lying down on the sofa with me sprawled on top of him. I squirmed my face into his chest to hide from the sun, it was so unbearably hot today. I turned to face towards the tv with one hand on his abbs, and speaking of those oh so glorious abbs, tennis and kendo had certainly done amazing things to his body. I loved watching him change shirts whenever I could however, I found it unfair that even while sweaty he looked so perfectly airbrushed.

He had been absent mindedly petting my mahogany locks for a while now and was beginning to slip his fingers through the strands. Instantly, I felt euphoria and began to lean into his touch with a slight hum escaping my lips. His eyes looked down at me, locking gazes for a split second as he went back to watching whatever was on tv and moving his hand from my hair to hold me. "Genichiroooooo, that felt _good_, why did you stop" I pouted up at him, my hand grabbing his hand and moving it back into my hair. He answered me with a simple "Ah" and resumed his previous ministrations which left me curling my toes.

This was something I had noticed before but never really paid attention to. I loved when people played with my hair. The feeling of having my scalp rubbed and fingers running through my locks was amazing. Maybe I had been a cat in some past life and carried this trait with me to now, but either way, I did not want Genichiro to stop.

I sighed in pleasure softly biting my bottom lip, as my hazel eyes closed and my fist clenched his v-neck black shirt. His brown eyes glanced down at me again as he shifted slightly underneath and I opened my eyes to look up at him. God, he was gorgeous. He didn't have on his signature cap, it was currently sitting on the coffee table, and had his black hair in a mess. I could feel a tingling sensation pooling in my stomach making it's way down to my toes and my heart beat sped up. Oh yeah, I was in the mood for some Sanada Genichiro loving.

I sat up straddling him, causing him to lose his grip on my hair and subsequently drop his hand which I caught and put on my leg. No one was home and they weren't going to be until night time. This was the perfect time to try out new things and move our relationship further. I had been wanting to bring this up to him for a while but it seemed like I couldn't find the time between his tennis practices and my own badminton ones and were both 18 now, legal age, me having just turned 2 weeks ago and Genichiro 4 months.

"Ne Gen-kun, you've got me all hot and bothered now" This was no time to be shy, I knew if I didn't make this move now Genichiro probably wouldn't, thinking that I may not want to do anything. I leaned forward pressing my lips to his and cupping his strong jaw between my hands. He kissed back, running his tongue across my bottom lip and pulling it into his mouth to lightly suck on it.

Before we started dating, we used to be class mates and friends in Rikkai and I had asked him for kicks if he would date anyone to which he replied, "Dating? To hell with that nonsense!"

When we first started dating Gen-kun wasn't one for much physical attention, especially in public, however, I craved it. I had always been the naughtier of the two of us, earning me many "TARUNDAROU's".I liked to randomly grab his amazingly shaped and firm butt while walking by slipping my hand into his back pocket and I had been the one to initiate our first kiss. That doesn't mean I didn't make an effort try to respect his boundaries. Back then he would blush profusely at the thought of acting intimately, even if it was just kissing. It was only recently he had gotten used to the idea of being touched often by me. I would be the one to make brazenly dirty comments with him when we were alone and perhaps he may noticed the looks I would give him and how our kisses would become more passionate when I was slightly turned on.

I opened my mouth upto him, letting out a small moan as his hand moved into my hair to massage my scalp while the other played on the edge of my white dress and thigh. I was in heaven, I had the hottest man tending to my needy lips and massaging my head with those large, strong hands of his turning me into putty. While our tongues clashed and our mouths sucked, I inched my right hand down to stroke the smooth skin of his abbs just under his shirt.

"Mmmm, Genichiro, shirt off please" I pleaded with him as I broke off our kiss.

"What if someone comes in Maya" he tried to reason back. That was just like him to try and be the voice of reason and keep out of trouble, his warrior self control was certainly strong. But no matter, even the strongest warriors were still just men and had their urges.

"Oh please Gen-kun, you know just as well as I do that no ones coming for a while. _Please_, I really wanted to try and experiment today, it'll be fun, you know it will" I reasoned back with him. He gave me a heated look and I ground my hips lightly against his, biting my lip to give off a seductive look.

"Fine, but maybe we should move this into your bedroom, I don't want to do anything where your family sits" he sat up and pulled his shirt off as I leaned back slightly and ran my fingers lightly over his toned and tanned body. I laughed at his comment and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, "When we're married, we're going to do it all over the house my dear".

I got off him and picked his discarded shirt up whilst grabbing his hand. "Hurry, I really want you" I whined as I pulled him up the stairs towards my room while moving my hips in the most seductive manner I could.

"You said yourself we have plenty of time" he nipped at my ear as he pulled me close trapping me between the door. "Shuddup" I blushed despite myself as I felt his hard body come into contact with me, his hands running over my sides as he towered over my shorter body. He leaned down and I tippy toed wrapping my arms around his neck as we began to passionately kiss each other.I pulled his lip between my teeth and gently rolled it whilst grinning.

I felt him reach for the back of my dress and pull the zipper down slowly. My heartbeat started to race, this was the first time Genichiro would see me in such a state of undress. Even when we went to the beach, I was more of a tankini and board shorts type girl, not because I wasn't confident about my body(I had Niou remind me of my hot body many times before running off when Sanada would give him a heated glare)but because I wasn't one to show too much skin.

I locked eyes with him, breaking our kiss as I helped him pull the dress over my shoulders. The way his eyes looked at me and took my body in made me ache to be touched by him. I had been given a generous chest, a double D cup which was being covered by a lacy black bra and my lower half by see through pink lacy boy shorts. "Mmm, Gen-kun" I moaned against his tanned neck while I ran my hands over his muscled back as he began to kiss my neck and slowly feel his way over my covered chest.

Suddenly, he grabbed both my thighs, hoisting me up as I let out a squeal and laugh of surprise. I threw my arms around his neck and his head was still latched onto my neck with his hands moving to grab and knead the curve of my ass. My queen sized bed came into view behind me and he set me down and stepped back to look at me sprawled out on the bed out of breath and legs spread.

The sun filtered in through the blinds, casting a glow over me and I couldn't help but feel like a goddess with the heated gaze he was giving me. "Gen-kun, stooooop, don't look at me like that, come here, I'm already almost naked and you still have pants on mister" I complained taking in the sight of his happy trail of hair disappearing under the waist band of his shorts. He didn't say anything besides a "Hmmm" and stepped closer to the bed.

I sat up on my knees and gave him a mischievous grin as he hit the edge of the bed. I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a hot kiss before moving down to kiss his strong jaw and leave little love marks on his neck. I grinned as I looked up and saw his eyes closed, a look of pleasure on his face and I then moved to his chest giving his dark nipples little licks. I blushed at the intimate act, I had seen him shirtless many times but never had I touched his nipples.

I then moved lower, giving him sloppy kisses across his chest and upper abbs as my hands moved down to his hips running over his muscled cuts and finally to the waist band of his shorts. I couldn't help but grin, my heart was speeding up, I was finally going to see what I had been fantasizing about lately. I tugged the zipper and pushed his shorts down and began to palm his erection before he could even get them all the way off.

Even in his black boxers his size felt huge and I felt a little shy of it. I looked up to see Sanada looking down at me with lust in those dark brown eyes of his. I bit my lip as he pushed me over and began to climb over me, his larger muscled body covering my own lithe one. I felt tiny compared to him however, it made me feel safe being encompassed by such a large being, and I had to admit the whole domination thing turned me on.

"You're so beautiful" he mumbled into my neck as he cupped my breast. I let a moan escape, he sent shivers down my spine and the tingling in my lower regions was growing stronger. I ran my bare legs up and down his and this seemed to egg him on as he pulled down the cups of bra in a rough motion to see my breasts.

"_Ahhh_~" I moaned out as he popped one perky breast into his mouth as his hand played with the other, the nipples turning into dusty stiff peaks. While he did this I ran my hands through his soft hair and looked down to see the erotic show he was putting on for me. I loved the difference between his tanned skin and my slightly lighter skin, watching the way my breast disappeared into his mouth. He switched over to the other, and gave it the same attention, swirling his tongue around the nipple, gently biting it, sucking on it and finally letting go with a soft pop. What he was doing felt amazing to me and was better than anything I could do to myself.

I moved my hands down to his shoulders and he helped me sit up as I attacked his mouth with mine and he moved his hands to take my bra off. He fumbled slightly with the clasp and I grinned against his lips however, he got it open and wasted no time in removing the article from my body.

I moved against him and pushed him down so I could lay on top of him and enjoyed the feeling of having my bare breasts pressed against his hard chest. We laid like that for a moment enjoying the feeling of skin against skin before I sat back up and pressed my clothed vagina against his encased member and revelled in the feeling as he let out a soft groan and grabbed my breasts.

I bounced against him a few times causing him to drop one hand down to my waist. "Tell me-augh- when you want to stop" Genichiro said through clenched teeth. I didn't plan on going all the way today, but I did want to know some of the pleasures of sex.

"Ne Gen-kun, I've been a bad girl, can you spank me" I bit my lip and got off him and moved to the side. I had seen something like this in a porno before; I got on my hands and knees and had my ass in the air. My ass had a nice curve to it, and it was fleshy from all the lunges I had to do during badminton. I looked back at Sanada to see the tall tanned man on his knees behind me.

" You've been a bad girl Maya, doing things with me while your parents aren't home" oh god, that was so hot, was Gen-kun talking dirty to m-_oh_! He had smacked my ass cheek and I could feel it move as he gripped both cheeks in his hands. I clenched my bed sheets in both hands as he leaned over me and kissed my back whilst moving one hand to my breast and the other to caress me over my panties. My back arched as I whined, reveling in the pleasure Genichiro was giving me. This position had always been one of my fantasies and I was absolutely _loving_ the feeling. I let out a long moan and moved upwards to shake him off me, I wanted him down there, now.

I laid down on my back and Sanada kissed my swollen lips as he pulled my panties down over my thighs. I had shaved down there just in case and my efforts had paid off. I spread my legs for Genichiro as he came closer to my pussy and he saw smooth skin glistening with my arousal. I was already so wet for him and I thought of all the naughty things we could do.

He kissed the top of my mound and the soft inside of my thighs, ghosting over what I really wanted.

"Genichiro stooooop, don't tease me, _give it to me"_ I pleaded with him as I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped it to make his head go where I really wanted. He let out a husky chuckle and gave one long lick over my pussy. I moaned in ecstasy and he used his fingers to pry my lips open and flick his tongue against my pink clit. By now I was seeing stars, this was beyond amazing.

"Mmmm Gen-kun yes, _right there_ baby" I started to move my hips against his face and I felt the pleasure in my belly coiling. He moved his mouth a little lower and moved a finger into place to rub my clit at a high pace. My senses were going into over drive. "Oh Genichiro don't stop, yes, oh god" and right before I could go over the edge he slowed his pace down.

"No Genichiro, don't please, don't tease me like this" I whined out frustrated with him as I was so close to the edge. I opened my cat like eyes that had been shut and I looked down and took in the sight of him sucking on my pussy. He let out a small laugh and began to work on my clit with his tongue again, but this time he inserted a finger inside my vagina.

"Hmm, you're so wet Maya" his voice had a slight teasing tone to it as he pushed his finger in and I felt my walls clenching around it. This felt slightly uncomfortable, but as he began moving it and sucking on my clit, I was sent over the edge"Oh yes, Genichiro , just like that, yes baby". I closed my thighs around his face as I started to come down from the amazing electric feeling my high left me with and he kissed the inside of my thighs and pried himself out.

"Hmmm, you taste good" he licked the finger that had been moving in and out of me and I felt my face light up.

"Mouuuu, stop it Gen-kun, come lie beside me", I pulled him down beside me and began to kiss him lightly, tasting myself on his lips. I looked into his eyes and grinned, he had taken care of me and now it was his turn.

"So, is there anything I can do for you today" I said mischievously as I ran my hand over his chest. He took my hand in return and brought it down his abbs, leaving it resting on his straining erection. I grinned and moved down his body until I reached the elastic band of his boxers, maintaining eye contact with him as I did so.

I pulled them down slowly savouring all the skin that appeared, kissing down his happy trail. His member sprung into sight and called for my attention: it had thick girth and a good length with tan skin like the rest of him and thick veins running over it. The slightest bit of misty white pre-cum was leaking out of the tip. My mouth watered at the sight of it and I looked up at Genichiro as I pulled him into my mouth. His mouth dropped open and his eyes closed "Ahhhh".

With my first taste of his cum, I decided I liked the salty, sweet taste of it and I slowly pulled his cock back and held the base of it , running my tongue on the underside of his cock. He seemed to really like one certain spot I hit as his hands weaved into my hair, gathering it in a firm hold and pushed my head back to lick the spot. I then put him into my mouth entirely, easing my way onto his length so I didn't choke and held him there for a second before starting to bob my head. I did this a couple of times before I went all the way again and then moved my head side to side while he was deep inside me. Sanada grunted out at this and I internally smiled, proud that I could get something out of his self discipline. I began to bob slowly again and pulled my mouth off to take a breather before attacking his glorious cock again.

I could feel myself getting wet again, and I moved one hand down to play with myself. Genichiro had noticed this and stopped me, "L-let's try another position", he moved under me so I was facing his cock and he my pussy in the classic 69 position. I never knew Gen-kun would have known these positions, perhaps my serious lug of a boyfriend did naughty things in his spare time as well.

He began to suck my wet pussy again, palming my ass as I sucked his hard cock in earnest. Looking down between my legs, I saw him licking my clit and I cried out with a shiver running through my body. I decided to give his cock more attention after but for now I just wanted him to take care of me. I sat up and turned around on his face so I was facing him and leaned back while locking eyes with him as he ate me out. I had one hand running through his thick hair and the other was cupping my breast, toying with it until his hand snakes up to join me.

Just before I reached my edge, I got off him and moved to the side to jerk him off. "Gen-kun sit up. I want you to cum on my chest" I wanted to feel his hot cum on my chest, and I didn't care how embarrassing that may have sounded. In this moment I just felt like being very kinky.

He followed my instructions and sat up on his knees as I lied down and put my legs around his waist. "Lick my fingers" I said as I put my fingers upto him to lick so I could play with myself. As I watched him stroke his length I rubbed my own clit and called out his name. In this time he bucked his hips against me a couple of times and I felt the urge to get up and suck his cock again but I didn't want to ruin the rhythm he set with his hand.

Watching him rub his own cock was the most glorious sight as his big hand ran over his length. He unexpectedly let out a groan as I closed my eyes and he layed on top of me as he pumped out his hot cum across my chest, some of which had shot up all the way to my neck and chin. I took his softening cock and rubbed it against my clit, loving the way he felt against me. He fell over to the side of me breathing hard as I smiled and rubbed his cum into my breasts.

"I love you" I said with a smile to him and kissed his nose. Now that I was satisfied I wanted to be cute and cuddly again. "Hmmm, I love you too" he said tiredly.

"Well...that was fun and all but maybe we should take a shower and get cleaned up" I said with a smirk. A shower with my Gen-kun naked would only mean more exploration of our bodies, and my checking out his amazing butt.

-Good? Bad? don't forget to review 3


End file.
